Vehicles such as limousines, and automobiles have been decorated over the years with crepe paper type streamers to celebrate special functions such as weddings and the like. However, there have been numerous problems with attaching crepe paper type streamers. For example, the usual crepe paper streamer is made out of a thin paper that easily rips and tears when passing through wind, rain and other weather conditions, and become flying unsitely trash. Furthermore, the crepe type paper attachment streamers have must be tied and/or taped to various surfaces such as antennas, bumpers, doorknobs, and painted surfaces. Besides the time consuming activity of attaching these crepe type streamers, it can be very difficult to remove all the remaining pieces after being used. The problem is further compounded if tape is used to secure the crepe type paper to painted surfaces, where removing the tape can also remove portions of the painted surface itself.
Thus, there exists a need to provide solutions to the above problems with using streamers.